Exile
by DarkkBlade
Summary: Scar was confused. What were the hyenas looking at? And then he realised. Simba had followed him. His plan was going rapidly downhill...
1. The plan -

Exile

Scar watched the hyenas, sneering as he watched them arguing. _'How they even survive is beyond me' _he thought to himself, as he watched Ed biting his own leg. The only reason Scar was still with them was because he needed their help for his plan to succeed. He watched them as Banzai said, "Man, I hate lions."

"So pushy..." Shenzi added,

"...and hairy..." Banzai chimed in,

"...and stinky..." Shenzi said, and then, in unison, they both said, "...and man, are they UGGGLLLYY!" At this, Scar decided to intervene,

"Oh, surely we lions are not all _that _bad?" The hyenas looked up suddenly, but calmed down when they realised who it was.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you," Banzai said

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Shenzi continued.

"Yeah, you know, like Mufasa," Banzai said.

"I see," Scar said coldly.

"Now **that's** power," Banzai said, awe in his voice.

"Tell me about it," Shenzi replied "I just hear that name and I shudder!"

"Mufasa!" Banzai said, and Shenzi shuddered upon hearing it.

"Do it again!" she said.

"Mufasa," Banzai said "Mufasa Mufasa Mufasa!" Ed started laughing wildly and Shenzi was shuddering.

"It tingles me!" she said. Scar watched them with disgust.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he said matter-of-factly.

"Now, I mean, you Scar, you're our pal!" Banzai said.

"Charmed," Scar said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that," Shenzi added "he's not king but he's still _so _proper."

"So," Banzai started "did you bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal?" Scar sneered at them,

"Oh, I'm not sure you deserve this," he said, holding up a fresh zebra leg. "I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of _them_." The hyenas looked up hopefully at the meat, saliva dripping onto the floor. Scar dropped it, and they dug in.

"Well you know," Shenzi said in between chewing "it wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar. I mean, what were we supposed to do, kill the king?" Scar looked at them and smiled knowingly as he said,

"Exactly." The hyenas looked up, confused. Scar then continued, "And we're going to kill Simba, too." At this, the hyenas started dancing around excitedly, and Shenzi said,

"Yeah, who needs a king?" They then started singing, "No king! No king! Lalalalalala."

"Idiots!" Scar shouted "there will be a king!"

"But you said-" Banzai started.

"I will be king!" Scar called. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" The hyenas got excited at this.

"Yay, alright!" Shenzi cheered, then they all called, "Long live the king!" More hyenas appeared around the cavern, cheering, "Long live the king! Long live the king!" Scar smiled. He was going to become king. He had already planned how he was going to kill his stupid brother and his son. Tomorrow he would put that plan into action. With that thought, he left the cavern. Scar lay in his cave, thinking about the plan. It was practically foolproof. He lay his head down on his paws and went to sleep.

Scar was awoken rudely the next day by something jumping on him the next day. That something, he realised, was Simba. He was jumping on him, saying, "C'mon, Uncle Scar, wake up!" Scar groaned. Yawning, he slowly got up.

"What is it?" he asked irritably. He turned around to find a hopeful Simba standing in front of him, grinning.

"My daddy wants to talk to you."

"Oooh, well I feel simply _thrilled_!" Scar replied sarcastically. Scar and Simba set off with Simba running ahead enthusiastically, and then, much to Scar's annoyance, he jumped on his back.

"My legs are tired," Simba explained. "Can you carry me?"

"Not like I have much choice," Scar grumbled. They walked along the path until they got to Pride Rock and Simba jumped off. Scar stepped into the entrance of the cave and glared at his brother. He was pretty sure whatever he had to say to him would be criticism of some sort.

"Hello, brother," Mufasa said cheerfully "could you help me out? I have some important royal duties I must attend to, and I need someone to watch Simba. I would leave him with the other cubs, but following the incident with the hyenas, I'm not quite ready to trust him yet. I don't want him getting in anymore trouble."

"Of _course__," _Scar said. Then with a smirk, he added, "It would be _such _a shame if anything else were to happen to him."

"Thank you," Mufasa said "now, I must be off." With that, he leapt off of Pride Rock and walked off into the distance with Zazu following him. Scar smiled as he turned around and looked out at the Pridelands. Soon this would all be his. He then exited the cave and turned to Simba.

"What was it?" Simba asked excitedly.

"Just... follow me." Scar said, as he set off down the path towards the gorge. Along the way Simba kept pestering him.

"So what is it?" Simba asked for about the 100th time.

"Simba, Simba," Scar chided "I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait and see." That was the end of the conversation until they reached the gorge about 10 minutes later, tired from the pounding heat. Scar lead Simba towards a rock that was jutting out of the ground. "Now, you wait here. Your father has a _wonderful _surprise for you!" At this, Simba perked up.

"Ooh, what is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Scar pointed out.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Simba said, grinning.

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy!" Scar said

"C'mon, Uncle Scar!" Simba said, pressing his forepaws against Scar's mane.

"No no no no no no no no," Scar said, shaking his head "this is just for you and your daddy, you know, a sort of father-son… thing." Then he turned to leave, saying, "Well, I better go get him."

"I'll go with you," Simba said, starting after Scar, but Scar turned around suddenly and snapped,

"No!" then he added in a softer tone, "heh heh heh, no. Just… stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to get into another accident like you did with the hyenas."

Simba's face drooped as he asked gloomily, "You know about that?"

"Simba, everybody knows about that," Scar replied almost sympathetically.

"Really?" Simba asked, exasperated.

"Oh, yes," Scar replied "lucky daddy was there to save you, eh? Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?" Sar set off but was interrupted again,

"Hey Uncle Scar," Simba asked. Scar stopped and turned around. "will I like this surprise?" Grinning, Scar replied,

"Simba, it's to **DIE** for!" With that, he started walking up the gorge to where the hyenas were. When he reached where they were, he could see Shenzi and Banzai bickering. He stood on top of a rock, to show them he was ready. They looked up at him, and suddenly they gasped. He sighed. "Just do it," he said, exasperated.

"Umm, boss?" Banzai asked, pointing. Scar followed the direction he was pointing, turning around, and with horror, saw that Simba was standing just behind him. He had followed him!


	2. - gone wrong

Scar was annoyed. He'd told Simba to stay on the rock and he would "get" his father. "Simba, Simba, Simba," he said softly "did I not tell you to stay back there?" Simba shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah," he said "but I just wanted to see where you were going. And... why are there hyenas in the Pridelands? And why did one of them call you 'boss'?" Simba suddenly realised what was going on. "You're... working with them, aren't you?" Scar chuckled

"You really are _so_ smart, Simba," he said sarcastically. Then, grinning wickedly, he said, "But you shouldn't have followed me." Scar had realised his plan was going wrong. His seemingly fool proof plan had failed. But he could still kill Simba, even if Mufasa didn't die. Besides, he could kill him another day, couldn't he? But if Simba told Mufasa about the hyenas, Scar's chances would be ruined. He growled at Simba, and then swiped at him, claws unsheathed. But Simba was nimble, still being a cub. He managed to dodge and started running for his life. Scar ran after him and the hyenas gave chase as well. Simba was only a cub, however, and he was at a massive disadvantage to Scar, who caught up to him in a matter of seconds. He pounced on him and held him down with his paw, then turned him onto his back so he was facing him. Simba could see pure hatred burning in Scar's eyes. Scar started pushing against Simba's throat, strangling him. Little did Scar know, a gazelle a little way off could see what he was doing, and, recognising Simba, rushed off towards Pride rock to get Mufasa. Simba was starting to feel light-headed. He had given up struggling after he'd realised there was no use, and it only served to make Scar throttle him harder. Scar suddenly felt Simba's body go limp, and kept strangling him, in case he was just unconscious. But suddenly something heavy slammed into him, throwing him off Simba and to the ground.

"Scar!" Mufasa roared. Scar got up and turned around. He could see his brother, standing protectively over Simba's still body, anger burning in his eyes. Scar chuckled. He decided to toy with his brother.

"Yes, brother?" he asked in a sweet, yet malicious voice. Mufasa growled.

"Don't play games with me, Scar!" he bellowed. "You think you can just try and kill my son, the heir to the throne, and get away with it?" Scar smirked.

"Why do you think I did it, then?" he replied smoothly. Mufasa roared, and leapt at Scar. There was nothing Scar could do. Mufasa landed on him, pinning him to the ground, and unsheathed his claws threateningly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds!" he roared in Scar's face. But Scar didn't look scared. He just smiled smoothly, before replying,

"Oh, dear brother, you really think I feel threatened? We both know you wouldn't do it." Mufasa knew Scar was right. He sighed, lowering his paw and sheathing his claws.

"So what are you saying?" Mufasa asked, exasperated. "That I just let you go?"

"Well," Scar began, "I haven't actually _done_ anything yet." Mufasa hated to admit to it, but he knew Scar was right. But he knew he couldn't trust his brother. There was only one thing that he could do; exile Scar.

"Scar," Mufasa said, with a slight hint of regret in his voice – after all, he didn't want to exile his brother. "I am henceforth exiling you from the Pridelands." At this point, he climbed off of Scar, who simply sneered at him as he got up. "I don't want to see you around again," Mufasa said sternly, glaring at Scar, "understand?" Scar, simply said nothing, starting off towards the Outlands, and Mufasa thought that he was going to get the silent treatment, but after a few metres Scar turned around and looked at Mufasa. Mufasa could see pure hatred in his brother's eyes.

"Yes, I understand," Scar snarled, "but you need to understand that I'm not finished. This _isn't_ over." And with that, he turned around and walked off into the distance. Mufasa sighed. What might Scar do now? What did he mean by 'not finished'? Mufasa shook his head. He needed a rest. Picking Simba's weak body up, he set off back toward Pride rock.


End file.
